The Haunted Rose
by SylvieMarieRose
Summary: She thought she ran away from the past. She thought she could just drop everything and be happy and that's exactly what she planned to do. Everything was perfect when they found the turtles. Perfect, that is, until he found her. He was the one that ruined everything, she had loved him too much then to get revenge and just moved on, but now was time.LeoXOC MikeyXOC DonXOC RaphXOC
1. What About Them?

**The Mutation Within Us All**

Chapter 1

What About Them?

Misty and I were out for a pizza when four shadowed figures walked into the door, wearing trench coats and hats. _Boy, do they ever look like thugs, but why come to a pizza parlor? Rob them of pizza? Ha!_

"Earth to Rose..." Misty whispered.

" Huh? Sorry just thinking about them, don't they look like thugs or something?" I questioned.

"Yes, they do, but-" she paused

"But," I said holding a throwing star between my fingers, " We got it if they try anything. Remember? Now, lets go find out just what these guys are all about. Maybe they're friendly, but we won't know unless we go and find out, now will we? And who knows, maybe they're just ashamed of how they look, we haven't a clue if they're fugitives or not."

She sighed and we got up asking the figures if we could sit by them. I didn't know if they were fat or really muscular under those thick coats.

Rose. Rose was my name, and it was true. As far as I know, from what I've been told, it's true. I was beautiful but deadly, delicate but strong, soft and smooth yet sharp. Red for anger and rage. White for innocence. Yellow for optimism and friendliness. Pink for love, not yet surfaced. Black for my side nobody should ever bring out of me. Orange for something I've yet to find out, maybe it's for something that will be reserved later on.

Misty. Clouded and fogged by misunderstanding, shrouded by fear, memories, lies and most of all, the past. Misty. Dangerous fog yet beautiful at the same time. Friend and foe.

I found out as we sat down their names. I sat down next to the one known as Donatello and next to him was Leonardo. Misty sat down next to the one known as Michelangelo and next to him was Raphael. They said they were brothers and it certainly wasn't hard to figure _that_ one out. We talked for a bit and pretty soon we were on the subject of martial arts. They told that their form of martial arts was kung-fu, but they were not yet true masters, and that their father taught them everything they know.

I soon noticed that Misty wasn't paying any attention to me or anyone else but Michelangelo anymore and Raphael obviously got mad and joined our conversation instead.

"…wondering?" Leonardo asked patiently.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly having my thoughts pulled away from me.

"I said, 'What are you wondering?' You were staring off into nothingness. What's the matter?" Leonardo repeated.

"Nothing, just wondering why you guys wear those disguises. If your shy of how you look, we won't judge you. I hope you realize that."

Donnie stepped up and answered, "It's not that, we _like_ how we look, but we cannot be seen for… identification reasons."

"I _knew_ they were fugitives!" Misty whispered as if cursing herself. Mikey laughed at her, making her smile. It was good to see her smile once again after what happened between her and Vince. He broke her heart and I made for _damn sure_ he paid the price. Nobody breaks my sister's heart on purpose and gets away with it. Nobody.

Vince was caught by her in an alleyway kissing another girl. He saw her and just waved her off. Of course he did, he was the bad boy in town. He rode a motorcycle, had jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes. Just Misty's type, which is why he seemed perfect for her, but my feeling when she first introduced me was correct, but I wasn't going to say, "I told you so." He broke her heart and she came to me. I found him later and beat the living daylights out of him, and then taking his bike.

"_Don't ever let me see you again, next time I won't be so nice. If I see you abuse another woman I'll make sure your death is full of pain and believe me when I say, I _know_ how to make your death look like an innocent little accident. Understood?" _I made sure to use every ounce of hatred I had in my body to make sure he got the message across his head, "_Oh and since I didn't kill you, I think I'm going to take this pretty little thing as well. Not like you didn't steal it anyways."_

" _Bitch…" _he coughed and I got on the bike, and drove off. I had made sure to return it to the dealership and explain to them who had stolen it and they gave me the bike for free. The cops soon after threw Vince in jail for all his thefts that he _neglected_ to tell Misty about. I knew though.

"…again." Donnie said.

I jumped. _Damn it. I seriously need to stop that._ " I'm sorry, I do that a lot. Just random thoughts cloud over."

"Well you know for a human she's cute." Leo looked at me and saw I had heard him and blushed. I shied and laughed, Donnie was nodding as to agree.

"I think Mikey has hit gold with your friend." Donnie gestured towards Misty, who was giggling like a little girl. " Raph though, I don't know. What do you think, Raph?"

"I say we scram before something happens."

"No! Don't leave!" Misty pleaded to Mikey.

He gave her a small smile and a sympathetic look in his eyes, "I have no choice but to listen if Leo says so. He's our leader, but I hope to see you again dude, I mean dudett." He laughed shyly and gave Misty a small kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help it I had a big stupid grin on my face probably. And then my phone rang.

"We have to go anyways, sorry my ma needs me." I knew she probably fell or something and if she called she needed serious help because she was a spitfire. If we didn't get there in time, thank god for life alert.

"Hope we see you again." Leo and Donnie said in unison. They glared at each other and that's when I really noticed their eyes, the rest of their face might be shaded out but their eyes were clear as day. Mikey had sky blue eyes with a little darker blue around the middle. Raph had dark green. Donnie had violet eyes that had tiny grey specks. Leo had deep green like Raph's around his pupil and blue specks everywhere while the rest of his eye was a medium grey.

"Misty. Misty… MISTY!" This was going to get annoying, I just knew it.

"What! I was saying goodbye." I gave her the look and she turned back to Mikey. "Okay, okay. I have to go bye guys… bye Mikey." She winked, and did a cutesy wave. I just waved and walked out with her. We walked for about a minute before she piped up.

"Looks like those two were really into you."

"Yea I guess, but I'd never know which one to pick, they had such stunning eyes, but so did Raph."

"You're going to get yourself into a mess." She sang, " I know I really like Mikey. He's so cute-"

"How do you know he's cute if you didn't see his face?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"I meant his personality."

"Oh… Wait, did you see their hands?" She shook her head, "Damn it. Neither did I." She stopped suddenly and I turned around to look at her.

"Rose, you of all people haven't sensed it? I think we're being watched." It hit me right when she said something.

"You're definitely right. Let's go the short way." I listed very carefully, but heard nothing but I still knew where they were. They're on the rooftops above us. We turned down the alley and that's when we heard a voice behind us command us to stop and drop everything. We did as we were told, but I still knew we were being watched.

Great. Just 3 weeks after my birthday and this happens. Thankfully I was wearing my boots and jacket. These muggers were nothing. We had throwing knives in our boots and shuriken in one of our coat pockets. I know I did at least, I just hoped that Misty did too, and didn't put them in her purse. I knew we didn't have much time before they advanced on us so I signaled Misty by making two quick popping noises and tapping my foot ten times. That meant 20 seconds.

The muggers proceeded to look through our purses and then one of them laughed suddenly and commented, "Well, well, well I'd say we have ourselves ninja-wannabes." He was wrong, we aren't any wannabes we are the real deal. He came over to me and looked me up and down before saying, "Why does a pretty little girl like you have these? These aren't toys," He said as he pulled my chin up to his level and kissed my neck once.

20 seconds was up.

I lifted my foot up to get my three knives when Misty stabbed the guy in the back that had been violating me. I thanked her and threw two of my knives at each one of the muggers that were running away with our purses. Classic. They stuck their point in the back of their necks, killing them instantly.

Misty took out the three guards while they were still in shock while I got my knives and cleaned them off in a nearby puddle. I got back up and put my knives back in my boots when a female with black emo styled hair with a black face mask jumped in front of me. Completely black figures jumped down behind her. _Great, what're the odds of finding more ninjas?_

" I am Karai. These are the Foot." I couldn't help but laugh. _The foot? They must have been bored or something to come up with such a name._

"How is that amusing? Whatever," She rolled her eyes and pointed at me with a katana, "I was ordered to bring you to Shredder."

Misty busted up laughing, " Shredder? What the fuck? Is he a pedicurist?" She added in a very girly voice, "Oooh, would you paint them too, darling?"

Karai gave her a dirty look and continued, " He is not to be laughed upon, and while I'm getting her, I think I'll get you as well." She added with a evil grin at Misty, "I think he'll find you _very_ amusing." Someone jumped down from behind us and Karai screeched, " Turtles!"

"Lean, green, mean, and on the scene!" Said an all too familiar voice.

"Mikey!" Misty squealed but when she turned around she fainted seeing they really were turtles. I wasn't phased. I mean come on, she _did _just scream out turtles. Now I understood why they needed to have disguises.

Raph sighed as he looked at Misty and then to Mikey. He shrugged and said, "Your girlfriend, you get to carry her home." I laughed but Mikey only smiled. Raph pulled out a pair of sais from his belt and took on the Foot while Leo took on Karai. She gave some signal and they all retreated to the roofs.

I looked to Leo and almost yelled but I controlled my temper. " Why were you following us? How are you turtles that talk, and why does she hate you?"

Leo sighed, " Rose, we'll explain everything later but for now you have to come with us. Mikey and Donnie you two get Misty. Raph and I will take Rose." He commanded and left Donnie to glare at him, but turned to help Mikey and did as he was told.

we walked in the shadows, _that's easy enough_. "Sooo... where are we going?" We stopped and I was sorry I asked.

They stopped at a sewer drain and Raph looked around to see if anyone was looking.

"You've got to be kidding me." I hoped they were kidding. Who knows what exactly is down there.

"No, now come on." Leo ordered as he jumped down first then let Mikey and Donnie go with Misty in hand. Lastly Raph let me go first, and he made sure to close the up the cover and they led us on for ten minutes in complete silence and me holding my nose before Mikey squealed, "We're here! Home sweet home!"


	2. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Chapter Two

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**-Before the destination-**

We walked in the sewers for a while and I realized they were walking barefoot through it, well not the sewage part. We were walking on the sidewalk, and rats running everywhere. I couldn't see a thing, so I had been holding onto the edge of Leo's shell. Then we saw something the rats were eating, faintly. I remembered my phone in my pocket and pulled it out. They were eating a huge snake.

"Told you guys I found that stupid thing." Raph said.

"Alright, how much do I owe ya?" Mikey sighed.

"Ten bucks, now lets get home that's starting to stink." Lucky me. I couldn't smell anything anymore.

**-Back to where I was-**

Raph hit a random block and a door opened in the bricks_._ I was blinded by the light that hit me, and like a vampire I cringed against it, stepping back into the shadows until my eyes could finally adjust enough to understand fully what was going on. Thats when I finally saw the doors, made of brick, and a bright red on the inside. _Red_. Japanese and Chinese made their doors and windows red to ward off evil spirits my mother once told me._ How long has that been there?! What? These are some smart people… umm mutants…_ Leo looked at me funny then noticed I was finally paying attention so he put a finger to his lips and pointed down at the ground telling me to stay here as he and his brothers walked inside, Misty in hand.

I pressed my ear to the wall to hear and it didn't sound good.

"… the leader Leonardo. You know better than to associate with humans. You let this happen and now they are in danger." Said a very wise and stern voice.

"Sensei, the Shredder was already looking for Rose. Karai told us herself. And the redhead, that's Rose, is outside and the brunette one over there is Misty. They both have martial arts background, more Rose, and they handled themselves just fine until Karai came along. We knew they couldn't take on that many Foot plus Karai. We _had_ to do something." Leo tried to explain.

"No excuses! I will figure out all your punishments later. For now bring our new guest in and allow me to explain further to them."

"Yes, Sensei." All the turtles said in unison. I quickly got off the wall and sat down right when they came through those the cherry red doors, made of bricks.

"Our Master wishes to see you, Rose." Leo spat through clenched teeth, obviously angered. I followed them inside and they kneeled before him. I thought it was respectful, so I did the same. Their Master was different._ Real_ different. He was a giant rat. **_How much weirder could this get, cool, but weird_**. He was wearing a red robe and a walking stick. I was so deep into thought thinking about how they were all definitely animals, but had many human characteristics and how the turtles all had different masks. Mikey had orange, Raph had red, Leo had blue and Donnie had purple. Raph was waving a hand in my face which agitated me. I grabbed his wrist and shot him a don't-you-ever-try-that-again look.

"Woah, okay, I get it." He backed up.

"Rose, is your name Correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please, do not call me sir, for I am no longer human. You may call me Splinter or Sensei. I am their adopted Father and Ninjitsu Master."

"Ninjitsu? They told me kung-fu."

"They are to keep their training secret and in the shadows, that is why."

"Alrighty, and do you have a real name?"

"Yes, I do, but the boys nicknamed be Splinter, for certain reasons."

"Si-Splinter," _Nice save, dummy._ I thought as I mentally smacked myself. " I have been taught many forms of Martial Arts but I do not believe I could beat your students in combat… would you teach me and my friend, if she wants to actually learn?"

"Yes, I'd be honored to. I'll explain everything else later on. For now though, you four will be training these girls on weapons to see which one suits them best, as well as hand to hand combat. I'll be in my room meditating if any of you should need me." He gave me a small smile and looked at me as if he knew me from the start. Why?

Mikey piped up first with a huge grin on his face. "I'll train with Misty first!"

"I guess I'll train further in the bo and swords more than I already have, then Raph can teach me his sais. I don't want to learn nunchucks, sorry Mikey. And by the way, with you four being brothers, I'd say I've picked out your personalities almost already. Donnie is the brains. Raphael is the warrior. Mikey is obviously the jokester, and Leo is Leader."

"And how did you already determine this?" Donnie asked, happily.

" Mikey's was painfully obvious, as was Leo's since Mikey said he was at the pizza shop. Donnie, you, well I don't know, maybe it's how you talk or maybe its cause you always carry little gadgets I see. Raph just looks like a brute, his weapons require close combat and his muscles are far more developed than most of yours.

They were all blushing, except Mikey of course who bolted after I said I didn't like nunchucks. Raph was flexing noticeably and Leo was doing the all-too-famous leader stance with his hands on his hips. Donnie just stared at the ground and looked deep in thought.

"So, Donnie, guess your first up to be my teacher."

"Sweet, lets go."

" I'll need a bo, and I want to fight you first, see how good I am or not against you actually. I think I'll train with you and Leo for three days and ten days with Raph, considering his weapons are fully new to me. Days after that you guys can help me with my hand to hand combat."

"Tonight though, you'll rest," Leo said in a commanding, yet sympathetic voice, "Since we do not have guest rooms and your friend has already taken the couch, you'll have to sleep in one of our rooms."

"Alright," I turned to Donnie, " I want to start my training early so you better be up."

"Umm, heh, um, okay." Donnie laughed shyly and gave a small smile.

"Let's go, I'm ready to hit the hay. Thanks again to every one of you for letting me stay and training me, it means a lot." I really couldn't thank them enough. We all bid the other good night and Donnie led me off.

His room was full of technology of any and every kind, at the foot of his bed was a rack of bo staffs. There was a glow in the room even though there wasn't even a light on because there were so many machines. He crawled into his bed and scooted to the wall, but then asked, "Do you want the wall or the outside?"

"Wall, please."

He moved to the outside and let me get to the wall. I know why he chose the wall now. He faces towards the wall. I always have my back to it. We laid there with our foreheads almost touching. I opened my eyes and saw he was looking at me.

"Leo was right, you are really pretty, but don't think that'll make me let up on you in your training." He winked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. My question is though, why do you crush on humans when you could possibly just get four female turtles and date them?"

He sighed, " I wish it was that easy but we age like humans but have the lifespan of a tortoise. We are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"I like that, and now I know that," I sat up, " What else can you tell me? I want to know more!" Next thing I know, he's kissing me.

"I'm sorry," He looked away, "but you do need your sleep, as do I."

"Okay Master Donatello." I flipped over and snuggled against him. His plastron was very smooth against my back, unlike a brick wall. He wrapped an arm around me and in a few minutes I was passed out asleep. Life was finally looking up to be the best.


	3. Birthday Buddy!

Chapter Three

Training Session Day1 and… Birthday Buddy!?

**Okay, here's a sorta long chapter, hopefully this hold everyone off for a week or two while I get some other chapters typed and caught up so when I need to update, it'll be right there. Okay so the bold italics if you haven't guessed is the bad voice or devil, and the normal italics in the innocent or angel. Anyways, enjoy! **

The next morning he nudged me.

"Don't wanna get up… I'm comfy."

"How cute." He flipped me onto my belly and took the blanket.

"Still… comfy… 5 more minute." He groaned and sat on my back.

"Still not gonna move."

"Oh yea? I bet this will change your mind." He started tickling my sides. I was laughing so hard I screamed and Raph came at the door way in a fighting stance and when he realized what was happening, he just laughed. After he was done he left, shaking his head as he went.

"Okay, okay! I give! I give! I'll get up! Just stop!" He got up and smiled. Victory was his, for now. I changed into shorts and a tank top as he waiting outside. We walked out to the arena and I stood there as he sat down, trying to laugh.

"What?"

"Geez, not even Mikey is that hard to wake up. All you have to do is mention Pizza and he's up. You are very resilient. Anyways, today we spar. Now hold your stance."

He kicked my leg back a little then went to stand across me and took his stance. I bowed and he did the same. He yelled for us to go and immediately he jumped behind me trying to get an easy shot, but I got a blunt shot to his stomach while he was in mid air. I jumped over to him and my bo to his neck, but he blocked me first.

"Good, but not good enough!"Our staffs were against each other until his brute strength won and pushed me down. "Gotcha!"

"Best two of three."

"What do I get if I win?" He winked.

"Whoever said you were going to-"

Suddenly, we heard someone clear their throat and we both looked over to see Mikey and Misty standing there with nunchucks in their hands. They started to laugh at us and Donnie just looked at me and smirked. He threw his bo staff between the two of them and it stuck there. Mikey screamed, grabbing Misty by the wrist and running out of the room yelling, "DON'T ANYBODY GO IN THERE! DONNIE IS DEADLY!"

I think Donnie and I didn't stop laughing for half an hour it was too good. After we regained our humanity, Donnie went and got his bo and we fought again. I won, and my prize was to keep one of his bo staffs. I was getting hungry, definitely craving some pizza.

"I say it's time we got some pizza."

Donnie smiled, "You just read my mind."

"Okay then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I ran and after a few hundred feet he caught up and kept in pace with me I pushed him a little bit and he pushed me back tumbled down, scraping up my knees. I looked at them and there was no stitching them they were so shredded.

"Well that's a new scar for me." I hissed as I tried to stand up.

"You aren't hurt are you? You sure? Rose!" He was panicking and all I was doing was nodding my head dumbly before I could speak again.

"Donnie, I'm fine, this has happened before. Stop freaking out."

"I'm so sorry." I looked at his eyes, he really did mean it, "I would never hurt you on purpose." He kept apologizing and again I sat there numbly nodding, but this time I was trying to look at far as I could into those amethyst eyes. _Damn he's cute, even as a turtle. Just think what he'd look like as a human. He'd be fucking sexy. __**Snap **_**out**_** of it Rose.**__ Wait, maybe you should tell him. __**No, it'll break your promise.**__ Promises are meant to be broken in times like this. _The voices were bringing tons on conversations and conflicts in my head. Everyone has a good and bad fighting mini version of themselves always fighting in their heads right? In the cartoons they always show it as a devil and an angel sitting on your shoulders. I decided to tell him.

"Donnie…"

"…what? Sorry I was thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"To be quite frank, I was thinking about what could of happened. I was stupid to do that and-" He really felt terrible, but I had to snap him out of it.

I smacked him across the face, "Stop blaming yourself! I started it. I should have known not to rough house with a turtle that has 60 times the strength I do." He shook his head and did a shy little laugh as he picked me up. "And besides, this'll set me back a little bit leaving me to have more time with you guys. Although, I do need to get to the surface soon, I seriously need more clothes, plus I have some gear at home I can train in."

"You'll have to ask Master Splinter. If he agrees and you go, I don't want you going alone, okay?"

"I promise, but can it be you or Raph."

"Sure," he smiled then got a confused look, "But why us?"

"Mikey hasn't left Misty's side and Leo… well I don't exactly know what to think about him. He's different around me than the rest of you are. Mikey treats me like his twin or big sister. You treat me like a girlfriend, and Raph is protective like the big brother I never had. To be honest, I think Raph and I are a lot alike especially when it comes to being protective and his anger. We both strive to be the best so if need be, we can survive the toughest of challenges and avenge anything if need be. He's obviously loyal without a fault like I am. We both are honest to people's face and we trust heavily, but if that trust is broken, it never leaves us."

"Wow… even after 19 years with my brother, not even I know him that completely."

"Takes one to know one. And I have to admit; I'm one to keep to myself and prefer to stay independent."

"Got that right." Raph said, coming out from behind the door nearly giving me a heart attack, "But I don't let my guard down like that. Anyways, we need to bandage you up before you ever think about leaving."

"How much did you hear!?" Donnie put me down and I could finally stand up.

"Everything, but we all knew Donnie liked you from the start, I mean come on, who wouldn't? You've got one hot temper, a model body, and a good brain between them ears, who could ask for more? Look, all I'm saying is you better be good to my little brother, missy."

Donnie and I stood there gawking at Raphael. I was definitely in shock. He was actually smart even though he was the brute of the team. Maybe I was gawking more at how he accepted Donnie and I together, or maybe how he expressed subtly how much he did care for his brother and me. _Maybe, just maybe we do understand each other a little more than we think Raph._

"Raph thanks for the flattering, but would you help us sneak to the top after we talk to Splinter?"

"Sure, but guess this means I'm your amazing guardian now huh?" He smiled then added, "I'm not going to lie to you or Donnie, I like you, but more as a little sister than anything, so welcome to the team little sis."

"Little? Why little?"

"Because I'm the oldest in this group."

"Thought you guys were quadruplets."

"We are, but we were born at different times. I'm 6 months from being 20. Donnie is 19 as of almost 2 months ago, Leo is 19 as of three weeks ago, and Mikey will turn 19 in a week."

I tried to keep from laughing knowing now that Misty was about to turn 20 and Mikey was still 18.

"When is your birthday?" they asked in unison.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's impolite to ask a girl her age?" I laughed at their faces, "If you must know, I just turned 19 as of three weeks ago."

Donnie and Raph looked at each other in shock then turned to me and asked in unison once again, "What day is your birthday?"

"November 23rd …why?" I was kinda of confused and they just started busting up laughing and finally Donnie spit out, "You gotta birthday buddy!"

"What? Who!?"

"Me." Leo said as he dropped down from the ceiling.

"Great who else was fucking watching us?"

"Nobody, I checked."

"Good," I said smiling and running up and hugging him. "I FINALLY HAVE A BIRTHDAY BUDDY!" He hugged me back and I felt a tug on my head like when I twirl my hair and I stepped back. He was blushing a little bit and Donnie was glaring daggers at him. _For what though? Is he seriously jealous? __**Yes and you know you'll backstab him.**__ I'm not the backstabber. I'm the backstabbed. __**Oh so when you left **_**him**_** behind your saying that wasn't backstabbing him? **__I never meant to leave him, and I didn't even know he was alive. __**Whatever just get your ass back to reality.**_

"So how much did you hear exactly?" Raph questioned.

"Everything, plus more." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"What do you mean by 'plus more'?" Donnie asked almost growling, but obviously curiosity got the best of him.

"I was put on monitor duty last night and I saw what you did."

"There goes a romantic moment." I said with more sarcasm than intended. Don looked down as if he felt stupid or shameful. I walked over to him and lifted his head, hugging him and whispering in his ear, "Don, don't let it beat you down, if anything I liked it."

We pulled away and smiled at each other. Raph left the room and dragged Leo along with him, but I knew they were behind the closed door, I could sense it.

"Yea, but I feel like it's a Romeo and Juliet thing going on with this… Mikey says the same about him and Misty. We're half turtle, half human. You're human. Fully human."

"So? I don't care what you look like, you treat me right I'll do the same. Besides, love comes in every shape and form. Right now, mine is for a Halfling."

"That's right," he said smiling and he kissed me again, taking my face in his hands getting a better angle, "You're my Rose."

We heard Leo whisper, "Alright let's go before it gets worse."

Raph snickered then yelled, "Geez Donnie give her some air would ya? Before I lose the only sista I got!"

Both Donnie and I laughed, but we didn't break our kiss, instead we smiled and kept going. He put his hands up the back of my shirt and pulled me closer. I felt his plastron. It was incredibly smooth and I found where his heart was, the same place as a humans. _For a cold blooded animal he's fairly warm. It matches his personality, warm and caring. __**He'll turn burning hot if Leo tries anything though! I doubt you'll like him then! **__Why don't you leave? This is a perfect moment. _

He broke it off and we looked up only somebody had turned the lights on dim and I looked at him. His eyes were practically glowing amethyst. I suddenly got an idea. I grabbed the front part of his shell and wrapped my legs around latching them to his shell. I felt the top, it was pretty much ragged.

"My turn." Did my voice just change? Whatever it did, I liked it and I felt Donnie shiver. "And tomorrow I'm going to fix your shell."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, but its kinda ragged so I'm going to polish it." He smirked.

"Sounds kinda kinky." Said a familiar voice at the doorway.

"Misty!" Donnie and I yelled and he picked me up putting my on his shoulder.

"So this is what it feels like to be tall!" I smirked at Misty. She was only 5 foot tall, I wasn't a lot taller but I'd say 5'4" is a good height. Misty was glaring daggers at me. We tried so hard not to laugh and eventually she walked away and when she did, I busted up laughing so hard I almost fell off. He wrapped an arm around one of my legs and steadied me.

"Now do I get to be bandaged up? Because in all this excitement its already scabbed up a little." _Not to mention the blood stains I'm going to have to get out of these shorts._

After we bandaged it up we went straight to bed. Donnie fell asleep instantly after he got comfy. He was cute without his mask. He was lying on his back. I had my head on his heart. It was really relaxing hearing his heart beat and his slow breathing. Then I got a thought. _**We forgot completely about the pizza.**_

**Okay, so there's Chapter 3! Donnie and Rose make such a cute couple! As do Mikey and Misty, but my other pairings don't come in for quite some time so please be patient! I forgot to say this before, but I don't own the turtles or splinter or anyone that's in the TMNT universe, just the people you know are OC! (Rose, Misty and others to come!)**

**This isn't really based on any specific universe of TMNT... I just take stuff from all of them, really. You can choose whichever you can imagine them like this the most in :)**

**Luvs to all**

**~*-SylvieMarieRose-*~**


	4. Session 2 Whispers

Chapter 4:

Session 2

Donnie woke me the next morning by flipping me on my back and blowing on my belly hard. I wasn't going to move I was comfy and this time I meant it. He obviously caught on so he picked me up and threw me on the bed again. I just curled back up, still comfy.

"Fine, want to be like that?" He did an evil little laugh and belly flopped on me.

"Get off, your heavy and I'm not moving."

"We'll see about that." He picked me up but I fell asleep on his shoulder almost instantly. When I woke up I was in the same spot on him, but we were on the couch and everyone was surrounding us.

"Well, well, well look who's up. I thought you were dead you sleep so much!" Raph said with a smile and Mikey laughing beside him. I just waved him away and snuggled back into the crook in Donnie's neck.

"Arise, my student." Man, I was comfy but Master Splinter is the only one I don't want to get on the bad side with. I raised my head and climbed down next to Donnie on the couch and tried to keep my eyes open as Splinter continued, "Your friend has gone to tell your boss that you both are taking a vacation and to get some of your things."

"Alright," I yawned and blinked my eyes wide, trying to get awake, "but why are you _all_ here?"

"Because Splinter knows that you and Loverboy are together." Mikey told me, laughing.

"Oh really? Because I could same thing for you and Misty, _Loverboy_."

Raph tried to not laugh and muttered "Burn!" under his breath as much as he could, but Master Splinter put a stop to our 'foolishness'.

"Enough. I have had my discussion with Ms. Shocks and now it is your turn."

"Oh god, why me?" I was pretty sure I knew what he was going to say next andI didn't think anyone heard me because I barely said it but I totally forgot they had sharper hearing being half animal, but the turtles were obviously trying not to laugh.

"Please listen and understand this even if it may be odd to you, but I believe that your family should accept your relationships before you get into it seriously. Now, who all accepts and who all denies?" _**Wow, not what I was expecting.**_

He continued after a small pause, "So if I may ask you now, Raphael, do you accept or deny?"

Raph looked at Donnie and I before huffing and giving us a 'are-you-serious?' look before saying, "Accept of course. My bro has been needin' someone good for him."

I could barely hold my excitement. _They approve! Well, Raph does… I'm positive that Donnie and Mikey will, but Leo, I'm completely uncertain._

"Glad to hear it. I just hope little Raphie gets a sexy girl. Every sexy brother needs a sexy girl."

That's when Mikey broke out into hysterical laughter, "Him? Sexy? That'll be the day!" Needless to say, Raph and I both got one side of his face. Splinter laughed slightly while shaking his head.

"Michelangelo, do you accept this?"

He rubbed his face gingerly before rolling his eyes, "Of course! I don't want Misty to kill me!"

Again, Splinter shook his head, moving onto Leo, who was staring at his hands, looking occupied with deep thoughts.

"Leonardo." Splinter spoke with much sternness, making Leo jump as if he was viciously jolted from his own world.

"Yes, Sensei?" _**Wow, smooth recovery there! **__He's the training leader, he has to always keep cool. _

"Do you, or do you not, accept this?"

"I'm not for sure, Master," He shook his head sounding genuinely uncertain, "I wish to think on the matter, may I go out for some air?"

"Yes, my son." Leo bowed and left before Splinter finally smiled at Donnie and I cuddling on the couch and spoke his own opinion, "I do accept your relationship, but I want both of your truthful opinions as well. Donnie do you wish to keep as is, or halt and break right now?"

"Why would I ever want this to stop? I'm definitely, what's the phrase? On cloud nine, that's it!" he smiled and looked down at me before kissing the top of my head and began stroking my hair.

"And you, my daughter? If I may call you that."

"Of course you can, my real father has passed." I had to change the subject quickly before they asked. _**They don't need to know, not yet, and if I can help it, not ever. **__It'll be too late though if something happens. They'll lose their trust in you. __**We can worry about it later. Now, just stick with the reality.**_

" As for the other question…" I turned and hugged him in a bear hug, which he returned being extra careful, for his natural strength could easily crush me. _**I'll never underestimate any terrapin again. **__They have a lot of natural abilities but, they don't use their strength to attack, really. They use it to crawl their way around with a heavy shell on their back. __**But their shells are nothing compared to their size, they really should be bigger, but then again, they are half human.**_

"Get a room!" Mikey yelled and Donnie just smiled and kissed me leaving Mikey to make barfing noises and weird faces.

We broke it and Donnie gave Mikey the I'm-so-going-to-get-you look and he ran, Donnie not far behind. Then it finally came to me that Misty had been gone a long time.

"Master Splinter?"

"Yes, child?"

"May Raph, Don, and I go topside to make sure Misty is alright? She's been gone a while."

"Yes but take Mikey with you. I do actually want some peace and quiet. Also, you _must_ keep a low profile, my students.

"We will, Sensei." We all said in unison as we bowed out.

They were working on a guest room for when Misty and I came over, but it was still under construction so, I had to get my clothes out of Donnie's room. I chose my boot-cut, blue jeans, black jacket, black tennis shoes, and purple tank.

After the boys were in their trench coats and we walked for about four miles, I sensed something like a trap. Then I smelled something… smelled like… almonds and smelling salts? Oh, _shit_.

"Guys we have to get to the rooftops! _NOW! _" I was practically screaming and dragging them along. Thankfully, nobody else was around with this being an abandoned part of town.

"What the _shell _was that all about Rose?" Raph gasped between breaths since we kept running for about three miles, that's when I finally felt safe. That's when I turned to Donnie, he's more of a scientist than me and part animal, didn't he smell it?

"Didn't you smell it Don?"

"Smell what?" He was gasping worse than Raph but Mikey was the worst, he was practically almost throwing up.

"The cyanide and smelling salts."

He got a expression of pure alarm, "The _what_? How do you even know what that smells like? You told me you knew practically _nothing_ of science except for animal science? Did you lie?" He was in disbelief. I felt guilty, but I wasn't lying.

"No, no! I didn't, I know what smelling salts are because my brother used to prank me a lot with it," Mikey's face brightened up, Raph saw it, too.

"Don't _even_ think about it Michelangelo." He warned, in a voice like Leo's, which was scary since his was much deeper.

I got to continue after Mikey out a loud and nervous gulp. " I only know what cyanide smells like because of your books, when you were took a nap while working on that project of yours, I looked through a few of your element and dangerous chemical books. I was trying to… well, I guess, impress." I was guilty, and my laugh even said it, even more so did my oh-please-don't-be-mad-at-me smile.

He sighed, and not a 'Alright, fine, whatever.' sigh, but a 'I'm glad.' sort of sigh.

We settled for a little bit and we talked but then a random question came to mind.

"Raph?"

"Huh?"

"Why did decide to make me your sister?" He raised a brow, well, not a brow, but the left side of his mask. "It just popped into my head."

"Well if you _must_ know," He mimicked Master Splinter's tone of voice which we all laughed at, except Mikey who found a random cat somewhere along the way and was giving it all the attention. Have to say though it's a pretty cat. It was calico with all kinds of browns and black and grays and a few random white specks here and there. _I think we should name her Pepper._

"I didn't think you and lover boy here were going to break it anytime soon especially after what I saw in the training arena, so I made you the next thing I could while still keepin' you. Just in a different kinda of loving manor."

We were all shocked with our mouths gaping except for Raph who was busting up. I'm pretty sure everyone was thinking the same thing I was at this point, 'Did that _really_ just come out of _his_ mouth? The _hothead_ speaking such smooth words?'

When Don finally recovered his high-statured in mentality self, he smirked, "Raph finally got something through his head, and all it took was a girl!"

"Shu-" Raph gasped as we were surrounded by Foot Ninjas.

"Oooh," He snickered, obviously forgetting to snap back at Don, "Time to get this party on!"

"Hit me with laser guns!" I sang, and they recognized the song, so we kept going and Mikey joined next.

"Nananananananananana! Have you ever been in love?" He used the most feminine voice he could get. I tried not to laugh as we kept fighting and we just kept skipping to random parts that we could remember at the moment.

"Hello baby, can I see you smile?" I sang, running up to Donnie who blushed and just yelled as he split kick a few ninjas, "That's right!"

"I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild!" Raph mused as he swung his sais rapidly, blocking every attack the foot threw at him and finally he jumped up. Raph came down jumping off some of their shoulders and kicking their heads as he went.

"Can I come? I am sitting alone!" Mikey chimed in.

"No brothers are never alone!" Raph was sang as he made his way towards Mikey.

"That's right!" Mikey added.

"Aloha baby lets go to the beach." I started up again.

"Yea!" Donnie said, not singing.

"Girls in bikinis are waiting for me." Mikey winked at an obvious female Foot Ninja. She scoffed and moved out of the way for another ninja to attempt to land an attack on him.

"But I was hoping for a summer romance." Donnie chimed, this time, smiling at me.

"So why don't we take a chance?" I almost yelled, not screaming over the sounds of fighting.

I was having more fun fighting and not using much effort, so we separated, fighting off the never ending flow of Foot. I wasn't paying attention to the one ninja behind me that happened to be their leader. Whoever it was, put a chloroform-filled rag over my mouth and nose.

Suddenly I look over to see if everyone else was okay and Raph fell off the edge as soon as I did. After that all I remember is hearing the foot retreating and Donnie screaming my name and I tried to answer, I really did but my muscles wouldn't work. I was too exhausted.

And so, I was taken away only to hear a faint whisper after I numbly felt my arms and legs being restrained like a caged animal, unable to fend for myself, nor even scare them. I was just left there with the whispers and that laugh…

"It's been a while…" He chuckled in my ear softly, "I've been waiting, my dear." His voice echoed throughout the shadows of blackness that I couldn't overcome and all I could see was Donnie's face as he tried to run after me until a smoke pellet was thrown in his face. He felt like a ghost now, his touch, his kindness, his strength so far away. Along with his love…

**Yes, the cat's name is Pepper in honor of my passed cat named Pepper. She lived 6 years with 3 tumors in her stomach, which we couldn't remove without killing her. Anyways...**

**Luvs to all**

**(Miss and Love to my friend in Cat Heaven)**

**~*-SylvieMarieRose-*~**


	5. Now is my time

The Haunted Rose

Part II

Chapter 5

Experiment?

When the whispers finally subsided and I finally felt like I was in my own body again after being ripped from it, chewed up and regurgitated multiple times. I had a severe headache and even the brightness with my eyes closed still hurt. My head was pounding in no specific place. My limbs were obviously knotted down, and with how numb I was everywhere except my head, I didn't know if I was lying down or sitting up.

I tried to move my head. _**You're fucked up. **__Don't try anything stupid already. _But it was too late, I tied to lift my head and was surprised my neck didn't snap with the effort so instead it just lolled back and forth while hanging down and then some Foot soldier came in pushing my head up and putting a neck brace of sorts on me so I was looking straight ahead.

I saw someone in a warlord-like suit with metal spikes even on his gloves and hat. He had a symbol on his chest, it was purple but my vision was still slightly blurring so I couldn't make out the small symbol until it cleared. The Foot? But aren't they led by that one Karai chick?

"Hello… Dear." The Warlord said.

"I ain't no 'Dear' of yours." I spat.

"Oh but you will be. You'll learn to hate those freaks, especially your Lover. I'll make sure to leave him last for you, lovely."

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Donatello." I emphasized each word with every ounce of hatred and venom I could find within myself to sound like a threat.

"Oh and which color is he? I forget what my ninja's tell me. Tell me, is he the annoying orange one? If that's the case, he's going first."

"Definitely not. Where are the turtles anyways and who are you?"

"How could you not know me? With your past experiences, surely you should remember me of all people, or, at least the one that worked for me." He laughed evilly, sending chills down my spine, but I still didn't remember or know what he was talking about. _Oh well, whatever. I'll find out later, right?_

"Whatever the matter, I need you to be my… test subject." He smirked, making a lot on scenarios go through my head all at once and made me give a look of pure disgust, hatred, and fear.

"For what, am I testing for exactly?" I tried to question with calmness but my voice cracked from fear. _**Way to go, letting him win like that.**_

"For this." He pulled a canister from a black felted pocket at his belt. The canister was filled with green and purple ooze. Green and purple… _I could really use my green and purple knight right now_… _**Donatello**_…_**Where are you?**_

__"How did you get that?"

"How do you know what it is?"

"The turtles showed me well, one did at least." I sighed looking down.

He gave an odd look then gasped as if he had been pricked with a needle. "How could you fall in love with a _turtle_!?" He shot back with cruelty in his voice. It made me look away from him, then the thought came to me. _**What the hell are you doing? You're letting him win, you weak little wimp! Look him in the eyes and ask him the same! See how the 'All-Mighty Shredder' reacts to such a topic.**_

I looked back at him this time, with a smirk but also with a death glare in my eyes, "You say that as if it's a disease. Of course, you wouldn't know of love now would you? Also, how would you know for sure that we're together, I might have just reacted like that because I do care. How would you know for sure?"

He ignored my questioning and continued, "Tell me, what color is he, and their real names."

"Those are their real names." I lied, and coincidently got shocked.

"Oh, did I forgot to mention that? My bad." He snickered lightly. "If you choose to lie, I will shock you with growing volts of electricity. But, if you choose to drop every ounce of information you have in the petty little head of yours, right this instant, you will be spared. Well, from the electricity anyways." He paused and smirked, "Eventually, I will destroy that beauty of yours as well, but since you are not the whiney and annoying type, I will spare you longer than the rest. As an added bonus, you may choose your mutations. It's not like it's going to matter to me anyways, because you'll be loyal to only _me_."

"I swear to the fucking heavens, when I get out of here, I _**will**_ be the one to kill you." Then I paused_, Choose?_

"Alright, but I am going to be super specific. You _must_ find these exact features."

"Animals? More than one? You're quite the testifying one, aren't you?"

"Yes, now follow these exact instructions." I thought of my days in college studying Zoology and Animal Science, not public college of course because I was homeschooled privately. Anyways, back to my speech, "First animal is an African Bush Viper that has bright green scales with purple and blue in its eyes. Second, a Chameleon that has the smarts to change at will. Next, a purple and black lizard with long, strong tail and long, sharp claws. Lastly, A snapping turtle with long, sharp claws as well as a superiorly strong shell. Find these things and I will voluntarily do this experiment of yours."

He looked shocked and questioned me, "And why do you choose such features on these creatures?"

"Always been my favorite reptiles, thought they were always cool." It was half the truth. I _knew_ why. These animals had amazing abilities and to be completely honest, I always envied reptiles abilities more than any other type of animals. This was only step 1. My Master Plan was now activated.

"You may have those wishes, especially since I, too, like the features you have chosen."

"Thank you." I tried to respectfully bow, but I was tied down, _**fuck me.**_

__"You won't be saying that once your mutation is done." He laughed lowly before turning around and walking away. His black, tattered cape flowing behind him with a purple foot insignia on both of the shoulders. I thought that was weird since most people you'd think would have just one huge one in the middle, but the Shredder was certainly one of a kind. As the stainless steel doors close shut behind him, four foot soldiers came out and sat in a square around me. Pretty soon I was bored with their silent vigil, so I decided to meditate instead. I just hoped Donnie happened to be meditating as well. I haven't mastered my psychic abilities but I know that I can communicate when both parties are in a spiritual state.

Donnie's P.o.V

I heard Leo finally come home, asking where Donnie and I were. It had been almost a day since she'd been gone. Ever since she came into my life, I just knew I couldn't live without her anymore, even if I had been before. She'd been staying with us for about two months now, sleeping with me since the guest bedroom was still under construction. I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard another fight break out between Raph and Leo. Raph most likely started it, him and his temper. Sheesh. I figured I shouldn't listen, but I couldn't help it, sometimes it was truly amusing.

"-are you _talking_ about?" Leo tested, almost yelling.

"I _told _you. She was just gone when I got back on the rooftop and Donnie was having a mental breakdown a few rooftops away and Mikey was passed out."

"This can't be. Somebody doesn't just _disappear_!"

Raph lost it, he hated being called a liar, and that's exactly what Leo just did. "You know what! _Fine_! Don't believe me, ask Donnie or Mikey! I'm just telling you what I saw!"

"Fine. I will. We're going after her though, she's our _friend_ and friends don't get left behind."

I couldn't listen to anymore and I certainly didn't want to be questioned right now. I got up and locked my door, going through the extra door in my room to my lab. Thank god it was sound proofed because that's what I needed right now. I needed to meditate severely.

While I meditated I saw nothing but the visions of her being taken over and over again. I knew what the worst could mean, but I never wanted to think it. I let my mind wander to all our memories together over the past two months and one stood out more than any.

_It had been a long patrol night and every one of my brothers were tired. Lucky Rose had decided to stay at the lair that evening. We were walking to the lair and everyone was complaining about what hurt most and it was really annoying. I seriously wanted to just drop and curl up next to Rose, and call it a night. No. That's exactly opposite what happened, when we opened our sound proof door, we were met with extremely loud music. Thankfully, Splinter was on his yearly Fasting trip._

_ First there was a good beat when we came in then the lyrics came. Rose hadn't noticed us yet, but boy, did we notice her. She was wearing her pajamas. I guess she had another sleepless night and figured she'd get some cleaning done, but she was wearing my favorite suit of hers. Black yoga pants and a skin tight low-cut purple long sleeved shirt, it didn't show anything, but it made her look _amazing_. This just happened to be the one song Master Splinter HATED. He started singing, so my brothers and I were motionless as we watched in shock. She was vacuuming the Living Room… Oh god what will she find of Mikey's now…_

_Anyways, the lyrics started to sing and I recognized the song. It was her favorite's playlist. She was singing and dancing along. Never saw her actually dance before. I knew this song, none of my brothers had a clue it existed though. I liked this song especially. __**Super Psycho Love ~ Simon Curtis**_

Something lately drives me crazy!

Has to do with how you make me

Struggle to get your attention!

Calling you bring apprehension

Texts from you and sex from you

Are things that are not so uncommon

Flirt with you your all about it!

_I felt a nudge on my shoulder and Raph was trying not to laugh when Simon Curtis sang that last line. Still she hadn't noticed us, good. Lets see how funny this gets. I didn't even realize that Raph was getting it on video until I went to punch him and he put a finger to his lips. Fine, I'll let this go for once I guess. Good blackmail for later, maybe_

Tell me why I feel unwanted.

DAMN! If you didn't want me back

Why'd you have act like that?

It's confusing to the core

Cause I know you want it!

Oh, and if you don't wanna be

Something substantial with me

Then why do you give me more?

Babe I know you want it!

Say that you want me everyday

That you want me every way

That you need me

Got me tippin'

Super Psycho Love!

Aim, pull the trigger

Feel the pain getting bigger

Go insane from the bitter feeling

Trippin' Super Psycho Love!

Pull me off to darkened corners

Where all other eyes avoid us

Tell me how I mesmerize you

I love you and despise you

Back to the crowd and you ignore me

_ She twirled around on the last verse, looking as pale as ever. She then calmly walked over to the radio and shutting it off and grabbing her headphones next to it, continuing her work but obviously changed her music because now she was head-banging and dancing instead of singing. _

I was jolted back to my body when my legs felt weird, like a weight was set on them somehow. I needed to change the way I was sitting, but then it hit me. That's the way Rose and I sat when we read books or played a game together. I was still confused though because she wasn't here.

Then I heard her and this time. I knew I couldn't be crazy.

"Donnie. You have to listen to me. Shredder himself has found a strange interest in me and wants me to be his next experiment. I need to go before he comes back but I need to talk to Splinter first. I _love_ you, Donatello. Don't you _ever_ forget that."

"I love you, too. My Rebellious Rose." I meant it with every ounce of life I had in me. If anything happened to her… I didn't want to think about it. I can't lose my beautiful Rose. I won't let that happen, even if it means my own sacrifice. And that's that.

I didn't know if she left or not. I couldn't see her. I got up and ran out of the rooms, almost running into Leo on my way to Splinter's room. I pushed him out of the way and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Father! Rose she talked to me!"

"How? She is gone. The only way is through her abilities." His eyes widened, " Get your brothers."

"Yes, Sensei."

Rose's P.o.V.

They were in a circle and they all started to meditate until they could hear me. I told them Splinter's plan, without telling my own plan.

"You? A _mutant_? I couldn't imagine that one." Raph scoffed.

"We'd officially have a mutant _sister_!" Mikey shouted "Well, that's if you survived."

Leo and Donnie sat there in silence.

"Rose, you must return and fast, if people touch your physical form they can see what you see."

"Wow, cool!"

"Not so, what if Shredder found out of your abilities? He would stop at nothing to get them." He spoke sternly, making me blush, then he continued, "My sons, leave now. You may rest today."

They all said their goodbyes, and I could feel them leave. Donnie was the last to leave whispering his goodbyes.

"You must not challenge the Shredder or make him angry, understood?"

"Umm about that, I already challenged him but he ignored me."

"And what _exactly_ did you challenge him on?"

"I said he didn't know love and he doesn't care about anybody but himself."

"You're only partially correct. He used to love, but he lost all emotion other than lust, long ago. I suggest you leave now and stall him as much as possible."

"Ai, Sensei." He left and I slowly felt myself trickle back into my own physical form. When I woke my own worst nightmare was staring straight at me.

"Have a pleasant dream, dear? You kept mumbling about Donatello. You still never told me his color."

"I won't tell, not like you'd care anyways."

"Oh, but contraire! The one that loves most will give up the easiest for their love."

"I'll do the mutation when you like, but you must leave the turtles alone."

"Consider it done." And again he left. I am sick of being left alone. I fell asleep and when I woke he was playing a game on some kind of tablet.

"DIE YOU WRETCHED ZOMBIES!" He screeched and laughed wickedly.

"Having fun?" I smirked, it was funny seeing a warlord play a video game!

"Ah! You're awake, we have your animals."

"Already? But it's only been a few hours!"

"You've been here three, almost four days my dear."

"Stop calling me that. Let's just get it over with already, and… Shredder?"

"Make sure I'm alive when I come out. I want to be the one to kill you myself."

"You'd be an excellent warrior. Too bad you're going to be destroyed soon."

_**That's what you think. I know what to do. **__Apparently he didn't watch me as closely as I thought he did in my past. _

I was lost in my past and thoughts drowning out everything around me until I got a sharp sting in my arm. Tranquilizer dart.

"_Damn it!" _I yelled right before I blacked out.

The next time I woke up, the Foot Grunts were unlocking me from my chair, operating table, morphing thing. Thank god, that this is going to keep cramps in my body for months to come.

Obviously they thought I'd think to be stupid enough as to escape, but I wasn't. Not yet at least.

"Master Shredder is ready for you, madam." The voice sounded familiar, maybe I was hallucinating…

Raphael's P.o.V.

Master Splinter got a plan after his talk with Sis was over. We took him back to where she was taken and he instantly caught on to her trail, which, wasn't hard she was taken by a chloroform rag, we could smell faintly. It may be unscented to humans, but not to a rat or turtle. Plus, she always smelled strongly of red roses.

We traced her to a junkyard down to an old hound foundation, but the cellar door was still there. When we walked in there were a few guards, but my brothers and I got done with them quicker than I thought. Before we had left Donnie gave us some kind of tech that made us appear humans, making our shells gone. I have to say, we did look better without our shells, but we did also have a huge advantage with them.

I had to admit, I missed Rose, too. My wrestling buddy was gone and now that Mikey was with Misty whenever he could we hardly ever saw him. Personally, I think we all liked Rose better than Misty, mainly because we never got to actually meet her for who she was. She was always shy around us, like a shy dog. Made me wonder why, but she was nuts for Mikey.

Anyways, we made our way down to the halls until my brothers and I were assigned to take her to 'Master Shredder' for her mutation to begin.

As soon as Rose heard Donnie's voice she gasped, making the Shredder automatically question his 'grunts'.

"Which one of you hurt her?"

Thankfully Rose intervened, "No Shredder, it's just a weird pressure change for my joints."

"Alright."

We got her out of there and she took exactly one step and fell. She has been here the whole time? When Don and Mikey got her on each side I heard a faint, weak voice that almost didn't sound like her, but it was Rose.

"Please, guys, don't try to save me. I know what I'm doing, just trust me. I haven't told you guys everything yet…" I knew Splinter was going to have a fit when she got out of this. She was forbidden to use her powers when she was weak.

They all led me down to a series of hallways and there it was, the mutagen filled canister clipped into a machine. I stopped and thought deeply on exactly what traits I wanted from each animal.

It's now or never. I have to do this.

Shredder took me from the turtles and led me to the machines. There was Stockman, with a claw scar on his face.

Shredder shoved me into the machine, and Stockman pressed a few buttons.

This is my time.

My time, to make things right.

Right the wrongs.

The wrongs, from so long ago.

Long ago, the times I don't remember.

I don't remember everything, because of _**him**_.

Now.

Is.

My.

Time…

Everything flashed and I was in shock, pain, and most of all… fear.


	6. Hidden Truths Revealed

The Haunted Rose

Part II

Chapter 6

The Change To My Dark Side

Roses P.o.V.

My thoughts were interrupted constantly by the pain, but I had to fight. No pain, no gain. Right?

I had been used to fear all my life. I was never a flighter, always a fighter. I clenched my teeth to suppress a scream and rolled up into a ball the best I could. Being thrown around everywhere though, that was difficult. I was thrown against a wall, hard and my scream let loose.

_**Stop thinking about those things, idiot! **__Think about the transformation or you'll turn into a pile of goop! _

Focus. I let go of everything, making my body numb. A fighting technique I learned a while back. I focused solely on the animals.

African Bush Viper: Poisoned fangs that are always sharp. Scales, that are upright, except have the ability to retract them at will. Eye shape and color.

Chameleon: Ability to change color into surroundings, and move eyes in different directions at will.

Lizard: Long tail that can re-grow or be cut off without pain, scale color.

Snapping Turtle: Skin to have strength of shell without the shell part. Ability to hold breath for long periods of time and swim. Claws on the ends of my human shaped hands.

Extra things I had to think about: Teeth like human all around my fangs, and ability to stand like a human. As I kept thinking I could feel everything change so quick that there wasn't any time for pain anymore.

I sat down at the bottom of the chamber and heaved hard breaths. Once I caught my breath, I stood up. Too bad I couldn't see anything, yet. I would love to see what I look like. I found the door and clawed at it, trying to find a release of some sort. Instead, I was getting scared. I was slowly losing my senses. I was shaking. This was like the time with my first energy drink. I was jittery and frightened easily. Maybe I had too much energy? I don't know for sure. I slumped down against the door and blacked out from my anxiety overload.

**Donnie's P. o .V**

Right when we got to the machine, Shredder took her. I wanted to rip Shredder's throat out right then and there. She got in the machine and that's when Raph yelled, blowing our cover. Couldn't blame him, I was just about to do the same.

Shredder was shocked, commanding Baxter to initiate plan: Black Rose. Baxter pressed a few buttons then ran off. I turned back around to see my brothers fighting the Foot, and Splinter having a face-off with the Shredder.

"Donnie! See if you can get her out of there!" Leo yelled, and that's when I heard her scream from within the beast. I knew it was too late. Her transformation had already began and if I stopped it… It would surely kill her.

"Leo, there's no stopping it!"

"Will she at least live!?"

"I'm not sure…"

When I finally found the button to open the door, I waited. What if she isn't herself? What if she's ugly? What if she's disappeared? What if…?

I pushed the button only to find something drop out halfway. Is that her? I couldn't see every detail but I did see it was her body shape for sure, even from just the silhouette. Raph got there before me and moved from him touching her shoulder, but he retracted quickly, and yelled loudly.

"That chick is spiked!" he yelled.

"What do you mean, Raphael?" Master Splinter looked completely shocked.

She stood up, like a statue under the faint light of the street lamp, she looked paralyzed. At least now I could see what she looked like. She had black scales that looked like they were standing on end. Her red hair was now raven-feathered black with light tan streaks and it was a lot shorter. Her big eyes were blue and purple with a snake slits. Her tail was long with what looked like purple flames that went up on both sides from the underside. She was beautiful. Her face was still shaped the same from when she was human though.

Out of nowhere she moved super fast looking at Raph and I but she looked as if she didn't know us..

_She lost her memories?_ _**No!**_ She couldn't have! She glanced at Splinter and bared her fangs, hissing as if she was about eat him. _**This **__isn't __**my Rebellious Rose. I want my love back. **_

Then she saw Shredder…

She screeched-hissed, pushing Raph out of the way, he was left with a gaping scratch on his shoulder. _**That's going to leave a scar. **_ Before she got to Shredder, he called many Foot to his rescue. She hissed defensively, leaving many to run for their lives. The other few ran after her. She swiped her claws, leaving the first foot shoulder a wound so deep on his chest I swore I saw his flesh just peel like a grape off of him. I saw his heart beat fast then just stop. _**This isn't her**_. The next soldier she bit, making him drop and twitch on the ground before he, too, stopped moving.

My brothers stood back, just as shocked as I was as she mercilessly slaughtered everyone that dared get in her way. When about 100 of the foot were down, she got to her goal. Shredder was actually scared. Still, he stood up and took a fighting stance. She was faster than him, pinning him to the ground, easily. Splinter was just as fast when she was about to bite Shredder, he put him cane in the way. Rose gave him the death look and screamed. His rat instincts made him run. Raph, Mikey, Leo and I all tried pulling her back, but there was no stopping her. We yelled and screamed her name without any answer until I finally gave up.

"Rose! Please stop this, this ain't you. I don't want to have to kill you! Please stop!" Raph was yelling.

Then she finally spoke, but it wasn't her voice heard, it was poisonous and demanding like that snapping turtle mutation of Shredder's we fought a while back, hers was soft and sweet like a lullaby.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Diana! I am the Goddess of-"

She was stopped short when Shredder landed a good hit to her stomach and sent her flying. That only made her more mad, obviously because she got up this time and ran straight towards him, wrapping herself around him and biting him in the neck.

"There's not a chance for him to survive that, is there?" Mikey asked me.

"No, unless he had an antidote within literally five minutes."

"Hey! Where are you going?! Get back here you mutant!" Raph yelled as she got up jumping away on the rooftops.

"Let's go!" Leo yelled, running after her with all of us, even Splinter behind.

"Where'd she go?" Mikey was shaking, _I'm pretty sure we're all scared little bro._

"Follow me. She cannot hide from her scent." Master Splinter said, sniffing the air. He turned abruptly, but not before she jumped out of the shadows, pinning him down. He kicked her off, and Leo swished and swiped his swords at her, but she was much faster. I tried to block her with my bo, but she snapped it in half over her knee. Just great. Mikey was using his "Nun-chuck Fury" on her, which failed, miserably. Raph, being the brute, was trying to hold her down the best he could.

Then I remembered.

Sensei and Leo knew the pressure points better than me, but I still knew how to knock someone out.

"Raph! Get her in a sleep hold!"

"Whatever you say." He did so, it was working, but slowly, I finished off the job by pressing the only two sleeping points I know for sure work, one being at her neck. She fell limp and Raph gave a relieved sigh, then something happened that nobody expected. She turned from black to green like us. Raph picked her up and handed her to me, as I held her in my arms I couldn't help but think. _Why did this happen to her? __**Why couldn't it just of been some random girl I didn't know and love?**__ She used to be some random girl you didn't know and love, and now she is again._

"-atello?" Master Splinter questioned me, concern in his voice. He really did care about us more than himself, because just a second ago he was shaking madly

"Yes Sensei?"

"Let us leave and get her home before she wakes up. Nobody needs anymore havoc."

**Raph's P.o.V**

When we got home Donnie never left her side. Yes, I was worried about her too, but I needed my sleep. Then again, I guess he's used to staying up for days on end working on his experiments. I just hope she wakes up soon, I never want to see the wrath of Don again.

"I think it's time to call it a night, bro." Mikey was trying to convince Don.

"You've got to be kidding me. What if this was Misty!? You'd stay up wouldn't you?" Donnie yelled, Mikey teared up, guess it's time I intervene before something bad really happens. Out of all my brothers, I hate to see Mikey cry the most.

"Donnie, she'll be fine. Wait, couldn't you test it yourself? You have a scanner."

His face lit up, "Why didn't I think of that earlier!" He had a big smile on his face, and he hugged me. Ugh. I like hugs, but I hate showing weakness, I guess this would be the exception, so I hugged him back. I guess Mikey wanted comforting, too, because he joined yelling, "Group hug!"

"Mikey! We don't want to wake her up!" Man, he can be a dip stick sometimes. Oh well, I love him anyways.

"My bad…"

"Don you've stayed up already for two days with her, let someone else help out for once, okay? One night, that's all I ask."

He sighed, finally giving in. "Alright, fine. Who will do it though? We've all been up for who knows how long."

"I will." Master Splinter came up behind us, scaring us out of our shells.

Don got up and hugged Splinter, thanking him a million times over, quietly. _How is it one girl can change a whole family? We were just fine without her and now… it's like we couldn't live without her._

He finally went to his room and came back out face-palming himself.

"Sensei! I have to run a body test before I get sleep. I have to."

"Alright, my son."

He once again ran into his room and got out the scanner. He went straight to Rose, first checking pulse, pupil dilation, and some other stuff before scanning her. When he scanned her his eyes got huge, with more and more fear until the scan was complete.

"She's… She's…"

"Spit it out!"

"What's the matter?" Leo said, coming back from his room.

"She isn't even half human anymore…" Donnie lowered his head, everyone's mouth gaping, even mine.

"Rose… What's Misty gonna say?" Mikey muttered.

"She's exactly 1/5 human. Her animal side took over, most likely seeing us as all males she ran from the fight. And Splinter… she just saw you as food. I'd advise you to not be here if and when she wakes up."

"Whoa, wait, don't females stick around when there's males fighting over her?"

"Yes, but I guess that's when her human instincts kicked in, although, she isn't one to be a flightie, she's a fighter so that's got me curious."

"Dudes, didn't we bring Leo back by talking to him when he was out? All we have to do is talk to her, it's worth a shot. It might bring out her humanness." Mikey put up his arms like 'Why not?!"

"That's not a bad idea." Splinter mumbled.

"Wow, Mikey with a good idea. That's a first."

"No it's not! Remember the time when… Okay, you got me."

Mikey kneeled down first next to Rose. _**I'll do whatever it takes to bring my little sis back. She sure didn't deserve this.**_

"Rose, I may not know you a whole lot, but I know you are Misty's best friend and you make my brother happy, and if he's happy, I am too. I remember when we walked in on you guys sparring and Donnie threw the bo at me, or was that you? I don't know. All I remember is being scared out of my shell." He laughed slightly, looking down like he was remembering every bit of it.

"Who's next?"

"You can go, Sensei."

"Alright." Mikey got up and Splinter took his place, not kneeling though.

"Rose, you are and always will be an excellent person. I know that your willpower alone can get you out of this, all you have to do is let it go. Stop fighting the animal, let it go. You humanity will take over in time. I learned that one myself when I was first mutated. When you wake up I promise I will help you through this, as long as you do not see me as food anymore. I vow this." He shuddered; moving out of the way and nobody stepped up, guess it's my turn.

"Alright little sis, I swear if you don't wake up from this I'll use your Halo games as Frisbees." She turned over a little, making her all-too-famous 'Don't you fucking dare' face. "I remember when we first met you at that shop. It feels like yesterday but it's crazy that it's been two or two and a half months now. I remember Leo having that funny sense about you, thinking we should follow you just to make sure you wasn't shady or nothing. I remember you stopping and looking straight in our direction without seeing us. That was spooky. We didn't think anybody had those psychic powers like Splinter, except for Leo. All I'm saying is you better come home or else. I love ya, sis."

"Raph you have a mushy side!" Misty yelled, coming through the door, "So what happened, did she get knocked unconscious again? Or… Oh my god. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HER?!"

Rose stirred even more shaking her head and mumbling something, I think she said, 'stop'.

"Miss Shocks, please come with me. I will explain everything."

She was beet red and steaming hot. She cared about her more than anything I think. She wasn't going to be anymore happy when she finds out we can't reverse this.

"My turn." Leo kneeled down, "Alright, so I never spent time with you to know anything other than you have an extreme sense of honor and you have compatible swordsman-ship. I know you make Donnie happy. I know you make Raph happy and I know you make everyone else, too. I don't know how you do it without being childish like Mikey or even not being around all the time, but you do. And just for that I am proud to say you're a big part of this family, even more so now that you're a mutant."

He got up and now was Donnie's turn. He gave us the 'can I please do this alone?' look and we left. Mikey went first, then Leo with a little hesitation. Last, was me. Donnie gabbed my shoulder before I left, holding me back to make sure the others were farther away before he began to talk.

"Raph, you and I were the closest to her in this family, and I'm not sure how to really do this, will you help me say what I really need to?" I rolled my eyes, almost grinning because I was psyched to be given the 'honor' of being the only brother to be trusted, which was rare since nobody trusted my hot-headed temper. Since Rose had been giving me psycho treatments through the brain or whatever, it's dimmed down a _**ton**_.

"Alrighty," He sat down, pulling me down with him next to her and grabbing her hand. "Rose, all I can really say is I love you and you have to come back. That thing inside you, isn't you. The _real_ you. You can conquer anything, especially since I saw you shred the Shredder's Elite Foot without any help, and absolutely no form of fighting style except out of instincts. I would be the happiest person in the world if you came through soon. I _need_ you, Rose. This _family_ needs you. We may not show our appreciation as much as we should but we love you to no bounds and I'm afraid our family would fall apart from grief if you were to leave. Please come back, I love you my Rebellious Rose." He kissed her. Maybe he didn't really need me after all. Guess I just needed to be there to give him the courage.

She stirred even more with a huge grin on her face, but then it was ripped away from her. She started shaking her head and screaming, tears slipping from her squeezed-shut eyes eyes.

"No… No, no, no, no! This isn't you! Why are you doing this? Why Leo? I trusted you! Now he's dead. I swear… If I didn't love you I would kill you. You have this one and only chance. If I ever see you again I _will not_ hesitate to murder you right then and there."

Don and I looked at each other like 'What did she just say?' so we listened as she continued. And did she just say… Leo?

"Gapari! Get back here! I'm going to kill you!" She raised her hand and brought it down fast and hard. Did she just stab somebody in her dreams?

"Glad that's over…" She sighed heavily and started to cry a little more calmly now. She cried for an hour before she finally went to sleep. Don looked really shaken, especially when she said 'if I didn't love you'. I think that was going to break him. I'd better fix this somehow. He got up to leave, with his head bowed low, I pulled him back down, he just slumped down, defeated.

"I remember her saying she tells the truth in her sleep. Let's do this now, because you'll regret that you didn't earlier, bro."

"Okay…"

"Rose, who'd Leo?"

"Donnie's… brother."

"Do you know anymore Leo's?"

"Best kept secrets… could kill, can't… tell… anybody."

"Why is it a secret?"

"He… killed… my father…" Donnie suddenly brightened up a little bit, probably thinking 'so she wasn't cheating on me. She just wanted revenge.'

"How long ago?" he questioned.

"When I was… 16…"

"What's his full name?"

"Leonardo… James Gapari." She seemed pissed… she said that one name with extreme hatred.

"Is he dead?"

"I don't… know."

Suddenly Mikey came out of nowhere with a bucket of water and dumped it on Rose. She turned purple, bolting up.

"What the hell Mikey?!"

"SHE'S UP!" he yelled, running away. She obviously didn't care cause she just waved him off. That's when she saw her hand, and screamed…

** First off, I would love to dedicate this story to my best friends for encouraging me to keep writing it and being there for me whenever needed. Thanks. Btw Kayla, this was part of your present ;) **

**I am already in FCCLA and FFA. I want to do FBLA as well, but not sure if I could. **

**(FFA- Future Farmers of America)**

**(FBLA- Future Business Leaders of America)**

**(FCCLA- Family, Community and Career Leaders of America)**

**I'm not for sure what the 4-H is all about, that's why I'm going to the Meeting with my best friend Kayla **** YAY!**

**Loves to you all reading my story! I know its weird, but I don't really care about the reviews, I just love looking at the views I get. I will read my reviews though if you choose to leave one. I love writing to people all over the world, so if you want to write to me, PM me. I'm not really comfortable giving my address away, sooo. Yea that's pretty much it. Thanks for the views even if its not much compared to others, I don't care, I love it!**


	7. Author's AdvisoryNote

I will be re-uploading some of my chapters because my grammatical and situational errors are driving me insane. Anyways, you can expect some changes in them soon… It'll be easier to understand I promise once I get them re-uploaded.

As always, have an awesome life! I hope everyone enjoys my story, I would love input if you'd like to see anything in my story, I'll see if I can put it in there. Expect some twists later on XD Just a warning…

Also, I will be typing another story on the side, but, sadly, it will not be up until THR is completed. I believe it should be completed around the beginning of spring or summer next year. I do have more ideas for stories, but I dont want to be overwhelmed. And thats why I carry a tiny notebook with me everywhere. It has saved my brain so many times..XD

Anyways, the planned titles for the stories will be: Switched, Turtles in China...?, Turtle Titans, and more to come... :D

Luvs to all!

~*-SylvieMarieRose-*~


	8. Awakening The Beast

The Haunted Rose

Part II

Chapter 7

Awakening the Beast

**Rose's P.o.V**

_"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?_"

I don't know what the _hell_ exactly is going on here but… I wake up and everyone is hugging me like I died. Donnie got me first, then Raph followed, then Mikey, Leo, and Splinter. Wait, what exactly _did_ happen? The last thing I remember is Donnie telling me he'd get me out of that mess. Apparently he did, because I'm back at the lair but,… How exactly did I turn purple? Now green?

"Guys… Why am I green? Did Mikey dye my skin or something?"

They laughed and separated the hug, kneeling in front of me (except Master Splinter because… well… he's the master). I tried to stand, and that's when I noticed my feet. They were green, too. No shock there. I stumbled and fell backwards on… my tail? I got back up again and steadied myself. I tried moving my tail around and tried getting used to this new body.

"It helps if you don't think about it." Raph implied.

"How would you know? You guys don't have tails, and if you do, not even near the size of mine!" He distracted me and my tail was going like a cat's, twitching at the end. _YAY! I did it! But how?_

Raph laughed at me and I couldn't help but smile and shake my head at him. He always knew how to help me even if it wasn't in a direct manor.

"So… How long have I been like this?"

Mikey spoke up, "Dunno, you weren't exactly you at first. You were… I can't say the name, but, you weren't _you_. You tried to kill _all_ of us."

**Mikey's P.o.V**

Raph elbowed me in the arm right when I said that. _Did he _want_ me to lie? I'm not going to lie to me big sis! Especially now that she probably could kick my shell in ten seconds flat with her new form, whatever she is. Maybe she's a lizard?_ _Why wouldn't she want to be a turtle? _Too many questions, my brain is going to overload!

**Raph's P.o.V**

Mikey is going to get it later if he evokes that _thing_ out of her, _I swear. _ I know one thing for sure and that's I never want to see Diana come out of her again. I have no idea who or what Diana is but I vow to get it out of my sister's head. Nobody deserves to lose their father then have to go through all of that, but now that I think of it, one question still stands above all else.

_**Who was she before she met us?**_

I don't know how she got all her training or how she came to be who or how she is, all I know is that I know her now and I need her to stay, vicious demon inside or not, she's still my little sister. And with that, I will always remember my vow.

I want to ask her but obviously even asking in her sleep pained her. Then again, she's acting like me. She's holding it all in. How is she not going crazy knowing it happened and going through that pain without taking it out? She has to be taking it out but where? Maybe, just _maybe, _I'll ask later. It'll have to be somewhere I can talk to her alone or with Donnie, but I don't want Donnie getting blamed for my wonderings. I'll have to see if he's noticed these things, too. Later I'll figure everything out, I have to.

For now I guess we have to figure out what to do with Rose and the monster within.

"Raph? Bro? You okay?" That's the Rose I know.

"Yea, sorry." She turned back to Master Splinter, I hate when she knows exactly how everyone feels. Thankfully she's too tired to know what we're thinking. She's never too tired to sense our emotion though, that gets annoying sometimes.

"Splinter, am I fit to spar?" Splinter shrugged and pointed his walking stick to Donatello. Doc Don, he hated when we called him that, even if he did enjoy being the doctor of the family.

"Don?"

"Well," he walked around her then moved her arms and told her to move her legs different ways before he made his decision, "I think you'll be fine, but you'll have to adapt to the changes."

"Aye, aye Doc. So who's going to be my first test subject?"

Everyone backed up, leaving me. "I guess I'm up. Great." I sighed and we began.

**Mikey's P.o.V.**

Okay, so Rose and Raph went at it at like _lightning_ speed. Whatever animals she has in her are intense because she is quicker than even me, Leo, and maybe Master Splinter _combined_. She still isn't as fast as the first time we saw her in this form, but she's pretty dang fast.

Raph was actually trying his best, and still losing. Rose finally won by doing a back flip over him when he rolled and came up behind him, landing on his back and rolling him to the ground.

Surprisingly, he just sat there laughing… what? That's not Raph!

"Glad to have you back sis." He said while still smiling in between breathes. Rose smiled back, weird seeing her with fangs, but it was kinda cool. He took her hand and then threw her back over his shoulder. She twisted around and landed perfectly balanced. Wow…

"Had to test you a little more, sis." She smirked and changed her colors to match the background, so much that she looked like she was truly invisible. She popped up again, right behind Raph and scared him. I swear I have never heard him scream like that before in my life he sounded like… a girl!

Rose and everyone else (besides Father and Raph of course) fell down laughing so hard.

**Raph's P.o.V**

Finally, dinner. Nobody may realize it but with me being the 'body builder' of the family, I eat a lot. I may not eat as much as Mikey, but I do eat a generous amount. Mikey fixed us all the normal, each our favorite pizza toppings. Other good side, it's now been two days since the incident and Rose didn't eat yesterday so hopefully she will tonight.

Mine was meat lovers with hot peppers. Leo has this weird kind of pizza that has; tomato, mushroom, chicken, sausage, some-kinda nuts, and cheeses. Mikey's was cheese, pepperoni, anchovy, peanut butter, ranch, and whatever else he could find to put on it. Don's varied, depending on what mood he was that day, but here in the last three days it's been cheese, pepperoni and ranch with black coffee on the side. Misty's was vegan pizza, _**yuck**_. Rose though, her normal was cheese and chocolate with a ton of meat, but tonight though…

Tonight was different. She tried it and threw it up immediately. What's going on with her? She's been having weird cravings too, but she never knows what they are, other than her deer steak craving. Anything else, she threw up. Nobody knew what was happening or why but she was losing strength and fast. It's starting to worry me, honestly. It is obvious Don's trying his best figure out what's wrong. He's taken a million scans of her, blood samples, and anything else he could possibly think of, but nothing is showing up. I think Don's going to lose it if something doesn't present itself soon.

"Guys, I'm going to go out. See if I can find anything that won't crawl its way back up." I can't let her go alone. Not when she's this weakened. She hasn't eaten in almost a week other than a pound of deer steak.

"Sis, I'll go with ya." I heard Donnie let out a sigh. _Guess that's at least one thing off your back lil' bro. I don't need to lose you to worrying over her just to go out to eat. __**Yet again, he isn't exactly the only one worrying…**_

"You don't have to do this," she hugged me, to my surprise, "but thank you." She turned to go to her room to get dressed, and when she came out she went over and gave Don his 'good-luck and see you in a little while' kiss. Then we headed out.

After about three or four blocks of walking she stopped. "You smell that?" I stopped and sniffed the air. Nothing. It's just the same old city air. "No, what do you smell?"

"I… I don't know. It smells amazing." She raced off, leaving me to try and catch up. She ran to a warehouse where there were windows on top. She was just sitting there, looking through the windows. I still couldn't smell anything, this was going to annoy me.

"That. That's what smells." She pointed to a bull with a just-branded shoulder next to, next to… Oh no. There was a huge tub of mutagen. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head at this point. I looked over to see Rose smirking and smelling the air like a little kid that can smell flowers for hours on end. There's only one thing I can think of to do. _Better call Don, see what's up with this weird behavior. _

Donnie's P.o.V

Okay this is it, I will find out what's wrong. I have triplets of _every_ scan. They _have_ to indicate _**something**_. I started going over the symptoms again in my head:

Headaches

Sickness

Abdominal pain

Cravings

_**Wait…**__ What if… but… we never… She __**couldn't **__be pregnant. She couldn't, unless she went behind our backs. She couldn't have, she hasn't left the lair in a month unless it was our nightly patrols or her job, which she now doesn't have since Misty told their boss she quit. Who exactly was their boss? I shouldn't doubt her without proof. I'll ask when she's up to it._

**Rose's P.o.V**

_**I have **_**no**_** clue what that green stuff is, but it smells amazing with that cow's flesh. I know what it is I've been craving now. Its whatever is down there and I plan to get it one way or another. **_

_ Shut up! I don't know how or when you got to be in my head but get the hell out. _

_**Oh? But Rose, I can **_**help**_** you. I can help you get that stuff. We've been wanting it, and now that we've found it, you don't want it? You're such a diva.**_

_Whatever, I'm getting sick of you. I'm ignoring you until we know what's going on._

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Raph get his shell-cell out. I pretended to be still occupied with whatever that stuff is but in all honest I was listening in. Thank the heavens for my amazing hearing.

"Don?"

_"Yea? What's up?"_ He asked, hastily.

"You might want to get the others and get over here. We found what she's been craving and I think it's the mutagen an-"

_"__**What?**__ Be right there! Donnie out."_

He closed his phone and looked at me again, and that's when she started to talk again; whoever _she_ is. Better figure someway to shut her up, _soon_.

**Raph's P.o.V**

There was no point denying it or even trying to act like it might not be true. She was, for a fact, craving the one thing we really didn't know how it would affect her.

"Raph? When can we go in? I'm hungry." I hated when she said something like that. She may only be, what, two or three years younger than me? But she still could act like she was my young sometimes. I guess that's fine, rather her like me than hate me. Especially now that she has incredible powers that I think we all secretly envied.

"I don't know, okay? Let's just wait I guess until the boys get here, not like we see anybody down there." She lied her head down on my lap, and was asleep in literally five minutes.

I waited, thinking 'How she could ever get sleep in a time or place like this?'_ Maybe it's because she knows whatever that thing is within will try to get out if she submits to temptation and hunger. _

Finally, after almost three quarters of an hour, they showed their happy little butts up, but I think it was too late.

**Rose's P.o.V**

_**What's wrong little girl? Hmm? Are you scared of me? I think you are. I think you're more scared of yourself though. You might hurt the poor baby turtles? Especially… Donatello.**_

_Shut up you stupid whatever-the-hell you are. You're __**not **__getting Don or Raph or anybody else. You're not going to eat my Father and __**you will not**__**be using **_**me**_. I __**will **__kill you when I find you._

_**Find me? I'm already here! I'm in your brain, little one. You're just too stupid to realize that nobody else can hear me except you! I hope I get what we've been wanting. I need it to become stronger. I need it to take over. Once And For ALL!**_

_Oh my god, you're so cheesy. 'Once and for all!' What cartoon character haven't I heard say that? You are weak, and you'll never take over. You may be in my head but I think you've forgotten that I can control others' as well as my own thoughts._

_**I'll get out of here. One way or another, I'll find the way out. I already know some ways to weaken you. Like… making you crave the one thing that will make me stronger. Those small and irritable pains will annoy you and eventually let me through.**_

I decided to push her away, knowing that she'd just resurface one again, but I'd at least have some peace for now, but that peace was cut short when those irritable pains became agonizing, and I was powerless to stop it.

**Donnie's P.o.V**

I was more than a little frustrated. I still had nothing to show what she was after or why she rejected anything that _wasn't_ raw deer meat. We had tried cow, chicken, turkey, pigs, and even ox. _Nothing_ was working. I had finally gotten so frustrated that I threw my notes across the room and them falling onto Rose's backpack_. Maybe…_ _**No, I shouldn't**_. _She was going to go to Misty's later. She put in here because she trusted __**me**__. I couldn't…__**or could I?**_ I got up to get my notes when I actually noticed something in her bag. Pills. Why would she have these? Then I read the label Doxadine.

Oh. _Thank god_. It's just her insomnia medications. I remember her saying she used to take Clonidine and Doxepin when she was younger, but eventually enough doctors prescribed then together that they kind of… mutated it into one.

I took a pill out and examined it. Maybe, just maybe this could be part of the culprit. I highly doubted it but maybe, you never know until you look deeper. I barely heard the Shell Cell go off. I picked up and it was Raph. He told me he found out what she was craving and I was happy to finally know, but worried that it was the _one_ thing that could decompose her into literally nothing.

I got up, took a deep breath and told the others. We're going to be in the fight of our lives if _Diana_ comes back out.

Then my mind wandered some more.

Human, Rose. Beautiful with: her small waist that led to a hourglass shape; her nicely shaped legs; squared shoulders; long hands; short height; long, curly, thick, dark red hair that fell into layers all the way down to her belt line; big, bright grey eyes; those full lips that I wish I could be kissing right now; evenly soft eye brows that matched her perfectly framed face and high check-bones. Then, then there was her personality. She's funny, smart, brave, optimistic and supporting even when I'm frustrated to the core with an experiment, and most of all loving. But… now she's different. She isn't the one I fell in love with. Not physically anyways, but mentally she's the same except for that thing living in her, waiting to kill us all.

I was trapped once again thinking within myself when Mikey was literally shaking me awake from my day dream. Maybe it's not a dream anymore. Dreams are suppose to be pleasant and joyful, but my worst nightmare had come alive and I was standing around doing nothing. Ugh! I hate that! Why do I wallow within myself? Why?

I snapped awake and off we went going to try and stop a beast waiting to let its rage loose on four turtles. Yay.

**Mikey's P.o.V**

Dude, Don's going off the edge here. I had to shake him awake; it was like waking Raph up on a day off of training. He finally snapped out of it and we went with Leo driving about a hundred miles an hour.

When we eventually got there, Rose was freaking out holding her head and breathing hard, shallow breathes. Everyone stood in shock, even Raph. He was actually looking at us like 'Do something!' I didn't know what to do though! Nobody seemed to notice Donnie running back to the truck until he came past us again. We surrounded near him, holding Rose down as he scanned and did whatever he was doing. He got up looking madder than anything and threw his scanner down. He then started feeling her stomach a little bit and then shook his head in total confusion.

That's when Rose tilted her head back and screamed. I swear at that moment if I wasn't so scared out of my shell, my ears would have been bleeding.

**Raph's P.o.V**

Great. I don't what's worse. The fact that Don doesn't even know what's wrong with her or why she's been acting funny; or the fact that she's obviously not Rose because her eyes changed back into a snake's. Which meant… Diana.

She grinned and in Rose's innocent voice she said, "Oh, but you wouldn't want to hurt me." Then she changed back to hers, "Not when little Rose is still here, fighting as she might to come back. But now I'm free; I'm going to get what I've been waiting for."

None of us even had enough time to blink before she got out of our grip and jumped through the building glass into the space below.

**Okay well, thank god that's over. I'm super sorry I've been gone for so long but good news is Chapter 8 is almost done and since I've been gone for so long I will update it in 3-5 days. I've been busy with school and I know that's an excuse but…oh well. **

**Loves to everyone who supports my stories.**

**-*~SylvieMarieRose~*-**


End file.
